


The Rival Idols

by Herowrath3



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Love Triangles, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Ryunosuke, a new male idol, spends a lunch break in bed with Rise, only to end up in a similar situation with Kanami a week later. Requested by an anonymous reader.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Original Male Character(s), Mashita Kanami/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141
Kudos: 3





	The Rival Idols

Ryu posed with his hand outstretched as the loud music around him died down, holding onto his final note of his song for three, four, five, six seconds before letting it die in his throat. He stayed still for a second longer at which point his small audience burst into applause and he straightened up, accepting the water bottle an assistant had already run up to give him. He pulled off his microphone, unclipping it from his high collar and giving it to the young man in exchange before pouring precious liquid down his gullet. It had been far too long since he'd had something to drink.

"Ryunosuke-kun!"

Ryu jumped off the stage, a drop of a few feet and landed in front of his manager, a man slightly taller than him and dressed in a smart, black suit. Ryu looked over his shoulder to see the two people he'd been talking to - seniors at their idol company - comparing notes.

"Yes, sir?"

"You've done it again, my boy! This was your best performance yet!"

"Thank you, sir." Ryu stretched his arms as high as they would go, then twisted side to side on the spot. From the corner of his eyes he could already make out his back-up dancers congratulating each other before heading to their changing rooms. "We had to nail this though, didn't we? If we didn't sell this routine we won't be the opening act for the big show...besides," he let himself smile as he nodded to the far back of the rehearsal hall. "We had to put on a show for the girls, right?"

The old man turned on the spot, saw the ladies in question, and laughed. "Right you are, right you are. I daresay you taught them a thing or two today, you know?"

"Heh...oh, you can't say that." Ryu glanced at the girls again, though this time he focused on one in particular, the star of her act and a singer-slash-idol just like him. "Rise-chan has a much better voice than me."

"You can't make comparisons like that, Ryunosuke-kun! ...still, if you think you can learn something from her, her group will be rehearsing next, why don't you sit in on them? Wouldn't you say it's unfair to let her steal your secrets and not return the favor?"

Ryu chuckled and ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. "You're onto something there, Sensei. I may do just that..." He glanced at Rise again, but this time she looked away. It was too far for him to be absolutely sure, but...was she blushing..?

Their current arrangement was her idea too. Both his manager and hers had booked this theatre for rehearsals but some screw-up in their company's system meant they had been given the same time slot. While their managers bickered and their back-up dancers stood around looking confused - and Ryu was wondering if he could go get a nap - Rise had been the one to make eye contact with him all of a sudden and ask if they couldn't simply take turns: they were weren't competing for anything after all, what harm would it do?

Ryu had accepted on the spot, simply to make the fighting stop. Their managers had been stunned, but let them have their way: it always surprised him how much power idols had in Japan. He was about to let Rise go first, but she had insisted he practice his routine in the morning and that she and her group would perform theirs after the lunch break. At first Ryu had accepted with the plan to go home as soon as he'd finished, but now...

One of Rise's companions patted her shoulder and she got up alongside her entire troop, at which point they all walked as one towards the dining hall. Ryu finished his bottle and tossed it, watching it sail through the air and into a bin at the foot of the stage.

"But for now Sensei, are you hungry?"

* * *

Lunch passed quickly. Ryu had a small meal of mostly fruits and juice to replenish his reserves after a morning full of practice, but he barely noticed the bland taste of it all as he kept catching Rise shoot glances at him from her seat a few tables away, only to look away whenever she noticed him looking back, her pig tails swaying slightly with each shake of her head. He couldn't help smiling at the sight. She finished her lunch before any of her peers and stood to leave at which point Ryu took his chance, getting out of his chair with a carton of apple juice in his hand and leaving the hall after her.

Once they were in the corridor outside, he thought of calling to her, but she must have heard or sensed his footsteps because, before turning the corner to their personal rooms, she turned around. Her eyes widened for a moment at the sight of him and she covered her mouth, only to straighten herself back out with a slight stutter.

"O - oh, Kazuichi-san! Were you not feeling hungry either?"

"It's not that," he smiled as he walked up to her, spotting a smaller bin halfway down the corridor and throwing his carton into it. "We just never get the chance to talk much Rise, do we? It's been so long since we last did a joint gig."

He'd caught up to her at this point and so she resumed walking alongside him, giggling a little before nodding. She was wearing the blue dress that had recently been immortalized in her _Sapphire_ photoshoots, so he wondered if she was going to perform some of her songs from it. ...more importantly though, he couldn't help notice how light seemed to ripple down it like waves as she walked.

"It's true," she nodded. "Our last concert was...hmm, a year ago, right? Kanami was there too, it was so much fun! I see her a lot these days, but not you! It's so unfair, don't you think? Anyone with half a business-brain would think pairing their hottest girl idol and their hottest boy idol would be a done deal!" She stroked his arm and winked, though there was no mistaking her faint blush. Ryu smiled to himself before checking the path ahead of them. They'd be at the women's private rooms in a bit. They weren't much, but idols and performers were each given a room to freshen up and apply make-up in. Considering the lunch break wouldn't be over for another hour he assumed she was going to take a nap or call a friend or something.

"You know...I've been thinking much the same thing to be honest," he ran a finger up her bare arm and she shuddered. Why hadn't she changed into something comfortable by the way? Had she simply been too hungry or, given how strong she was coming onto him, was she trying to catch his eye? "We've only been able to exchange pleasantries here and there, but I can already tell there's more to you than meets the eye. How about we take a while to just...chat?"

Rise came to a halt and he turned around: what good fortune that they'd have reached a room with her nameplate fixed to it at that exact moment? She beamed, then stuck her tongue out as she opened the door for him.

"And here I thought you'd never ask!"

He watched her close the door behind them before turning around. Her little studio was almost exactly as he expected it'd be. A small room with one wall taken up by a wide, lit mirror and a desk covered in various forms of make-up. Lipstick, powder, contacts, you name it, she had it. Rise nudged past him and sat on the one thing that had caught him unaware.

"Why do you have a bed?"

It was a single-sized one tucked into the very back of the room. She crossed her legs and leaned back, her dress shimmering all the while.

"Eh, this place is used for a lot of stuff. Speaking of..." she jumped off the bed and walked up to him, placing a hand against his chest. "I've always wondered if you really are as rugged as you looked in that sports commercial a while back..." she whispered into his ear and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really propositioning me here? Now?"

"And what if I am?" She winked. "You think I'm hot, I think you're hot. We're both idols so we go through the same stuff, so..."

Ryu licked his lips. "When you put it that way, I've always wanted to know what you look like under all those swimsuits you model for..." He leaned in and the two shared a quick kiss before he hooked his fingers into the top of her dress.

"Careful now," she poked her tongue out. "If you rip that we'll both get in trouble..."

"Oh, don't worry." Ryu smirked. "I can be delicate when I want to be." He raised the thin loop keeping the dress around her neck, Rise ducking slightly so he could remove it. Then he slid his fingers inside the blue garmet, down her sides until the insides of his knuckles bumped up against the fabric, tugged against her dress lightly to loosen it and pulled down. Rise raised her arms and sucked in her gut in an attempt to make herself thinner than she already was, but her impromptu partner had already brought the dress down to her small chest. Both of them grinned as it caught against her plain white bra, but Ryu freed it and pulled again, letting it pool around her feet. She kicked it behind her at once and Ryu took the opportunity to lock the door behind him. He turned back, but only had a moment to take in the mass of exposed skin before him before Rise prodded at his chest once more.

"This is an equal partnership, buster. Open up!"

"Heh. Yes, ma'am."

He tried to unbutton his shirt, but Rise swatted his hands away and undid it herself. He felt more and more of the warm spring air against his chest as she exposed it bit by bit until finally the last button was undone. She cooed as she nudged his shirt over his shoulders and he took them off the rest of the way, grinning at how fascinated she was by him as she ran the flat of her hand over his torso.

"Oh wow...you know, I was so sure this was CG, but I guess you really do work out a ton! You were in a gang or something, weren't you?" She looked up and he chuckled again.

"Or something," he echoed.

"O-ho! I _knew_ you had more going on that just _a gang_!" She beamed. Ryu wondered if she didn't mind talking like this in her underwear because of all the swimsuit and bikini photoshoots she'd done. He wrapped his arms around her back and started fiddling with her bra strap, at which point she grabbed his shoulders and started taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth she started shaking her head.

"Y - yeah, absolutely! Just a bit cold is all!"

He suspected she was lying, but if she wanted to stop he trusted her to say so, so he resumed trying to unclasp her bra...and just like that it came undone.

 _Easier than I expected_ , he thought to himself as he peeled it off of her. She bit her teeth as he let the clothing fall to the floor.

"So...what do you think? I know they're not as big as Kanami's, but..."

He smirked and tilted her head back, placing a quick kiss on each of her little mounds. She squeaked with each, which only made him chuckle once more.

"So what?"

She hissed at the joke, then again when she straightened up and saw him unbuckling his own pants. She took over this too, pulling his zip down so fast she almost broke it and yanking them down to his feet. She looked up from her half crouch and gasped at the large tent pointing at her face.

"...oh wow, you're certainly better than I thought down here too. I wonder if you can have this thing enlarged as well..."

"What, you don't think it's real?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" She slid the pads of her fingers beneath his elastic just as he'd done for her dress and pulled, keeping her head back so she could see his length bounce to a stop in front of her. She licked her lips before letting out a soft "...wow."

Grinning, he looped a hand beneath the stunned Rise's arm and raised her to her feet, then returned the favor, yanking her panties down with an almighty yank and pushing her back a step. She snapped back to her senses then and turned around with a wink.

"Now for the fun stuff, right?"

She walked towards the bed, sashaying her hips. He fell in line behind her, unable to resist swatting one of her lower cheeks. She giggled, then twirled the final stretch and sat down. He grinned at her eagerness and placed a hand on her shoulder. He started to push and she pivoted on the spot so that her head fell against the sole pillow at one end of the bed. He got above her, licked his fingers and slid them down her stomach and over her pelvis. Her eyes went wide once more as he cupped her mons and dipped a finger inside her.

"Oh, you're _soaking_ ," he smirked. "I was worried that we only had a little time, but it seems that won't be an issue here." He cupped her breasts as she pouted, but she still kissed him as he lowered his head and still held herself open as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He murmured.

She scowled and stole another kiss before dropping back, her nose inches from his own.

"Yes! Just go already!"

He grinned and took his member in one hand before pressing the tip to her opening. She flinched at once.

"What was that about being ready?"

"Oh, shut up! You're the one who said we only had a little time!"

"True." Ryu pressed his hips forward, easing himself into her ever so slightly. She hissed, her pigtails bouncing as she flinched a second time, but before he could stop again she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Her eyes had been shut tight but now they opened and pierced his own. Ryu licked his lips and slipped a hand onto one of her small mounds as he pushed himself inside her again, penetrating further this time. She was so incredibly tight and her body tensed so incredibly hard, but at the same time she was so wet that he could still feel himself slipping further and further inside her, her walls making his girth oh so cozy without holding him back...

He was already halfway inside her. Her fingernails clawed his back and he moved his hands to beneath her shoulders, then lowered his torso, feeling her soft breasts squeezed against him. With more of his weight pulling down on it he let the soothing friction of his dick envelop him as it sank lower and lower, Rise's mewling rising equally in pitch until...

" _Oh!_ " She hissed as his pelvis bumped against hers. He raised his head and sealed her lips in yet another kiss. She ran her hands through his slicked hair, messing it up and spreading oil over her hands and his neck, but he didn't care and knew she didn't either. He pulled back halfway once more before shunting his hips into her once more. And again. And again! And yet again! Rise grunted with each thrust, the faintest squeaks of the mattress beneath them accompanying her own high pitched outbursts. He bit his lip as he pounded her once more and more and more - she was so tight!

"Oh... _oh...Ryuko - Ryu...Ryu..._ " He managed to raise his head enough while slamming into her pussy to see her face scrunched up, one eye half open above her bright red cheeks as she struggled to speak through their rutting.

"Just...just... _uhhh_...just call me Ryu!" He twisted his arms so he could grab Rise's shoulders from below, adjusting his thrusts so that his body scraped up and down hers. Her breasts rubbed against his skin like an eraser on paper: what a sensation! But it also meant he was feeling so close to his limit. Normally he would do something else, but...but... but they didn't have the time..!

"Ah..!" Rise kept gasping throughout his scattered inner monologue. "Ah... _ahh..!_ Ah...Ryu-san!" Her grip on his back intensified and in an instant her legs were locked around his. Then her entire form began pulsing. Ryu buring his head in Rise's neck, trying to keep himself intact as much as possible, flinching for the first time himself as she pressed her wet lips into the side of his neck before biting down on his clavicle. Her pulsing body froze for a long second though he kept thrusting inside her...and then with a mighty scream...she came.

Her hips bounced against his over and over. Ryu felt ashamed at ending it so quickly, but not wanting to risk their careers on an impromptu tryst he let her orgasm overwhelm him, surrendering control of his own body so that he too started flailing at her, pumping harder and harder until his own seed burst out of him and into her waiting entrance. He continued pounding her even as her own breath began to slow down, ending after a fourth, fifth, sixth spurt...and then he fell atop her, barely keeping himself from crushing his fellow idol. Her cheeks still bright pink she still managed to look at him with a smile.

"That...that was amazing, Ryu-san..."

"Heh...shame we had to cut it so short..." he eased himself out of her, hissing all the while until his head fell out of her with a tiny _pop_ , followed by a slow dribble of their combined fluids. The bed was small, but he still rolled to one side. Thankfully Rise was still cognizant enough to twist in the opposite direction so they could rest, facing one another.

"We...need to do that...again," she offered. "I want to know...how long you can keep going if you put your mind to it..."

"Oh, you'll regret taunting me like that..." he chuckled. "You know? Sometimes I hate being an idol. If it were up to me I'd carry you off to some cabin in the woods and screw you senseless dawn til dusk to dawn again..."

She giggled. "How romantic..."

He sighed. He didn't know what to make of Rise other than she was hot and cute and snarky from their few interactions before this...more _involved_ one, but he really did want to learn more about her. It was unfortunate that having any sort of relationship was a death sentence for celebrities, idols in particular. He sighed again and sat up, giving his partner a light slap on the thigh and eliciting another giggle.

"Well, we'll see if we can do that another time. You only have a little bit to put your dress and hair back together and I need to fix my hair after a certain hottie messed up my whole look. Don't wanna freak anyone out now, do we?"

* * *

Eight days had passed since that day, making today a Sunday - and more importantly, a free day. Ryu stepped out of his apartment and stretched before heading down the corridor. He was dressed in his usual style, all casual clothes and messy hair, just as he always preferred. Of course, another bonus of dressing messy was that none of his fans would recognize him. It was pretty messed up really, that all those people claimed to adore him but wouldn't give him the time of day when he wasn't fancied up and put on a stage...but whatever.

He shook his head as he left the complex, warm morning air blowing against his face.

After all, today was just for him.

Or at least...it was supposed to be.

* * *

He'd had a small lunch at a diner he was fond of and taken a walk around city, spotting one of many of Rise's _Sapphire_ posters. To think he'd seen Rise in that blue dress like so many of her fans, but had done exactly what he was sure a number of them dreamed of doing. Ha!

It was with this thought in mind that he rounded a corner back to his house, hoping to take a shortcut through an alleyway, when he saw three large men surrounding a young woman. He could see her face through her long and messy brown hair and her large glasses, but even from here he could tell how attractive she was.

...of course, that was exactly why she was in trouble here.

He hastened his footsteps, hearing more and more of the three goons' heckling as the girl tried to defend herself.

"Hey, come on l'il lady! Stop playin' so hard to get!"

"For the last time, leave me alone! Please!"

Ryu had snuck up behind the tallest of the three men by now and had raised his hand to place it on the brute's shoulder, but at that moment the same brute grabbed the girl's arm, the limb shockingly slim compared to his bulk.

Ryu's hand turned into a fist.

And instead of stopping at the man's shoulder it continued into the side of his face. Ryu smirked at the satisfying _thud_ of his knuckles pressing into his cheek.

The tall man spun away and the woman jumped out of his path, the other two turning to the newcomer with blank expressions. Ryu simply shook his hand and raised his fists into a brawling position. The man he'd just punched turned and glared at him, only to stop at Ryu's ice cold stare.

"Trust me," said the idol. "You _really_ don't want to do this. I've made bigger men than you weep."

The man stared at him for a moment, then swallowed.

"W - we weren't doin' anythin'! Pretty girl just got lost is all...come on guys, who cares if she can't find her way back?"

It was funny in a way, how fast the three of them walked. It was as if they thought not breaking into a run was all it took to maintain whatever self-image they'd cultivated, instead all three looked like they were in desperate need of a toilet.

Ryu waited until they rounded the corner before relaxing his pose and standing up straight. He turned to the woman who took a deep breath of her own, pressing her hand to her chest.

_...and what a chest it is!_

Ryu shook his head but couldn't help it. The girl was even cuter than she looked from afar and, while he waited for her to form words, couldn't resist scanning her up and down. While her hair had been ruffled by what had happened she quickly brushed it back into two long tails that rested against her pronounced bust. She wore a plain white t-shirt but he could make out some cleavage without even trying.

"Um..."

He cleared his throat as she began talking.

"Um...thank you for...saving me."

"Not at all. Creeps like those really get on my nerves. What happened? Are you really lost?"

"Nothing like that." It was like a switch had been flicked now that her harrassers had been gone for a while and she stood up straight with a small but obvious grin. "I noticed them following me a while back and thought I could shake them in here...obviously that just meant they could catch up to me with no witnesses, but that's when you showed up! My hero!"

She flashed a V sign and he couldn't help smiling with her, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

" _Annnnnd!_ " Her voice boomed, snapping him out of his stupor once more. "I can't just let my hero go un-thanked now, can I? Come on, let's go do something fun together!" She grabbed his arm and started marching back the way they came.

"Uh..." he let her lead him but felt obligated to point out the flaw in her reasoning. "How exactly do you plan to thank me? And how do you know I have the time for this?"

"You're a strapping young man, aren't you? Of course you have time for me!" she glanced back at him and winked. "And I thought I could buy you lunch! Come on!"

"I...already had lunch..."

That stopped her. She turned to him again, this time with a blank expression much like those the thugs from before had worn. "Uhh...that sucks. Actually, wait!" She'd looked at her feet but was back to her high energy self again. "Was it a big lunch? Or do you still have room for more?"

"Well...you can get me a snack or something, I guess." It went against his diet, but he figured a courtesy crepe wasn't going to make him morbidly obese. He'd just do a few extra reps with his home gym in the evening, sorted.

"Yay!" The mystery girl grinned and started walking, then stopped a second time. "Oh yeah, what's your name again?"

"I...never gave you my name in the first place, but...just call me Ryu," he couldn't help chuckling. This girl was certainly something else all right...

"Ryu? Huh, what a coincidence..." she spoke those words more to herself than to him, looking down for a moment before beaming at him again. "And _you_ can call _me_ Kana! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! And let's go, our celebratory lunch awaits!"

She dragged him off again, much faster this time as if to make up for the time they lost talking. He gave the back of her head another confused look before shrugging and laughing along with her.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The lunch turned into a walk, which turned into visiting the nearby park which turned into a second, smaller chat. Ryu couldn't help notice how Kana kept deflecting personal questions, but he didn't see fit to pry: after all, he was doing the same.

Still, he couldn't help pulling her back out of sheer surprise when she led him to the next stop of their impromptu date.

"...a love hotel? Really?"

Kana turned. The light caught her glasses and turned them white for an instant before she finished her rotation and winked at him.

"What, you don't like me? I know you've been eyeing these since we first met, you know..." she shook her breasts at him and he turned away, trying to conceal his blush, only looking back when she resumed speaking. "Besides, I've been checking you out too and I still need to thank you for saving me before. What d'ya say? It's not like I'm gonna tell on you or anything."

For a moment Rise's face swam into his mind's eye, but Ryu dismissed it just as quickly. Their career paths made a relationship with her impossible and...well, Kana had a point: he had been unable to tear his gaze from her assets - all of them, not just her chest - and if no one would ever find out...

He glanced up and down the narrow road, then grinned. "You make a good case, Kana-chan."

She beamed. "I know I do! Besides, one of my friends just scored a hot boyfriend, I can't let her get ahead of me!"

Ryu wanted to ask if that's the only reason she wanted to bed him - and if she really wanted to be his boyfriend already for that matter - but she had already grabbed his arm and was leading him inside the small building.

"Oh, before I forget: I need to meet my boss later today, so don't get too absorbed in me, got that?" She winked at him again once they got to the reception desk. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she booked them a room for an hour, then led him to it as if she were a child dragging her father or older brother to a toy shop.

_What a strange girl..._

* * *

As soon as Ryu locked the door behind him, Kana threw herself at him, stealing a kiss before dragging him further inside their new hideout. He didn't even have time to take in the luxurious double bed before she shoved him onto it, jumping atop him for a second kiss. This time he got to properly feel her plump lips against his, her large chest already getting squashed against his own.

...he also decided it was time to take control. She'd been leading him around for far too long.

He started by nudging her forehead up with the tip of his finger, the pulling her large glasses from her face, exposing her brown orbs to him for the first time.

_They're so warm..._

But he discarded the thought, folding her glasses up and reaching out to place them carefully on a small table placed by the bedside. Then, in a flash, he rolled Kana off of him and onto her back. Now he was the one on top. He grinned at her shocked expression and grabbed one of her large mounds. She gasped, and again as he gave it a quick squeeze.

"You've been teasing me long enough, it's about time I get to see these, don't you think?"

She giggled but said nothing, even as he grabbed the hem of her thin shirt and tugged it, only raising her arms and sitting up far enough that he could pull it off of her in one fell swoop and throw it to the floor. Next he reached his hands around her back, feeling her claw at his own shirt as he worked on her bra. Unclasping it, he peeled it off of her, her releasing his top long enough for him to slip the offending material down her arms and to the carpet. He licked his lips and clasped the underside of each of her bags, squeezing them once more and making her shudder. She cooed and fell back, her breasts slipping out of his grasp - but he didn't mind. He instead pulled his own shirt off, feeling the faint chill of the afternoon air against his skin before popping the button of her black shorts. Her legs jittered for a moment before she raised her knees. Ryu slipped to one side so she could do so, then slipped her shorts off of her, flicking them away as soon as they got to her ankles.

"Ah, I knew you had a nice ass, but this looks delicious..." he clapped her hips and she giggled again, only raising her rump slightly so he could pull her panties off too. His mystery woman now fully nude he unbuckled his belt and threw his trousers and pants off in one fell swoop. He heard her gasp slightly as his girth swung to attention, but he ignored her surprise and crawled over her, pressing his body against her once more. Her assets felt incredibly different to Rise's and she had much more pronounced curves to boot - he couldn't help sliding his arms up and down her sides as if to prove the point to himself - but he couldn't tell if he preferred one to the other or if he loved them equally in different ways...

He stared into his lover's bronze eyes and kissed her yet again. She kissed him back, running her hand through his hair - at least this time he didn't have to worry about ruining his look - as he slid one of his own up between them to cup her breast again. She whimpered into his lips, the sound growing louder as he raised his head with a quick _pop_ until she grit her teeth, though her body remained tense as he snaked his head down her chin and neck, breathing warm air over her skin before latching onto one of her breasts. She whimpered, the sound growing louder as he tiptoed one oh his hands down the valley between her mounds and down her slim torso, ending at her mons. She moaned and clutched the back of his head as he dipped two of his fingers inside her.

"Oh, you're so wet!" He chuckled into her flesh. She whined and squeezed him into her boob.

"And you're super hard, don't think I don't feel it against my leg!"

He wanted to say "Fair enough" or some other tease, but his mouth was currently full of flesh...not that he minded: he parted his lips for it instead. He sucked at her breast as a whole while continuing to finger her, then focused his attention on her nipple, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her. She mewled and squeezed her large thighs around his wrist, but he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her, keeping the pressure going until her knees started to flail...

And then he stopped.

"Hey, Ryu-kun! What the heck?!"

He chuckled, forcing his head up and out of her clutches and making a show of licking her essence off his fingers. She shuddered at the sight, though her face turned even redder than it had been before. He licked his lips before explaining himself.

"You said we only had a little while, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but - !" The words died in her mouth as soon as she saw him position himself just inside her folds, the sound instead morphing into a warbling "Ohhh...!" as he pressed his tip against her opening. He smirked at her gibberish before wincing as he inserted the entirety of his head inside her. As with Rise, Kana was so wet it wasn't difficult to penetrate her, but good god was she still tight! He pushed himself halfway inside her, hearing his lover's continuous wail rise in pitch, then paused. Again she huffed in frustration, only to go silent as he lowered himself onto her, feeling her breasts against his skin once more before continuing to invade her. She clawed his back as he pushed three-quarters of the way inside her, then his full length, her nails digging so hard he was sure she'd start drawing blood when his hips pressed against hers. Her drew back half way then pushed inside her. Then he pulled back three quarters before pumping her, then all the way to his tip. She moaned with each thrust and he continued pounding her, bashing his lower body against hers as hard as he could. He hated that both of his recent trysts were bound by time, but at the same time both of his lovers were so beautiful in different ways...

Kana clawed at his back even as she regained enough of her senses to bounce back against him, her breasts lagging behind her up and down motions and creating a rippling sensation over his body as he worked. As with Rise, he kept pumping until he felt her begin to squirm beneath him and continued as her entire body seized and her juices started flooding out of her before letting himelf go, feeling his seed pour into her as if replacing the fluids she was losing. The two continued to flop against each other for several moments more before they stopped; first Kana, then himself. He slid out of her slowly, hissing all the while...then laid his head down in the pillow of her breasts.

Words couldn't describe how soft they were.

"That..." Kana spoke first. "That...was incredible! And that was just what we could do on a time limit!" Her body rose, so Ryu looked up to see her smiling at him, her eyes tired. "Wow, we're doing this again, right? Next time let's come here in the morning and book the full day!"

"Heh..." Ryu chuckled as he got up on all fours, pecked Kana's forehead and laid himself down on the bed beside her, waiting a moment for her to do the same and lie down once more, beaming. Looking at her face unobscured by her glasses though, the sensation that he was overlooking something important swelled up inside him yet again. "So...how do you think I compare to your friend's new boyfriend?"

"Oh, right!" Kana's eyes widened for a moment before she started giggling yet again. "I almost forgot about that! Yeah, I'm sure you're much better than him! She said they only got to bang for a little bit 'cause of their work. I mean, I know we had to cut our li'l session short too, but I can't wait to brag to Rise about this!"

The familiar name made his stomach drop and set his mind racing. But...it had to be a coincidence, right?

"Rise?" he asked. "That's a nice name."

"Oh! Oh no!" she clapped her mouth shut, the movement making her still bare breasts jiggle slightly. "I shouldn't have said that!"

"...why?" he swallowed. "Is she...famous or something?"

"Um..." she tapped her forefingers together. It was cute, but also drew attention to the sacks of flesh directly behind them. She started to mutter a "Yeah..." but cut herself off mid-syllable, shaking her head instead.

"It was Kujikawa, wasn't it? Rise Kujikawa?" Oh boy. This was going to get awkward...but hey, wait a minute...

"Yeah! Wait, how did you guess? Rise isn't a rare name or anything..." her eyes went wide and she sat up straight, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. "Wait. Wait wait wait wait...you said your name was Ryu, didn't you? You...you aren't...Kazuichi-san, are you? I've only seen you dressed up before but...you have to be!"

Ryu grimaced, then sat up beside her. When things went wrong, they _really_ went wrong. But if she knew Rise and recognized him, then there was only one explanation.

"And you're...Kanami Mashita, right? From Kanamin's Kitchen?"

"Uh...I mean! Um...yeah..."

The two of them stared at each other, yet Ryu never once thought to look at her chest. Suddenly all the alarm bells ringing in his head made sense, but it wasn't his fault! He vaguely remembered his manager mention Kanami wore a wig now that he thought about it, but this Kanami looked completely different from her Kanamin get-up! How was he supposed to know this girl with long brown hair and huge glasses and the girl with shorter orange hair and eyes were the same person?

"Wait..." Kana - no, _Kanami_ \- spoke first. "Wait, does this mean...you're cheating on Rise?" She looked shocked, but for some reason not as upset as he'd expect someone to upon hearing their friend's significant other had been unfaithful - and cheated on her with themselves, of all people.

"Uh...I didn't think she saw me that way..." Ryu scratched his head. At this point all he could do was be honest. "You know what it's like to be an idol, right? Everyone always expects you to act in a certain way both on and off-stage, you can't be seen doing anything that doesn't fit your image, you can't date...especially for girls - you know better than me that having a boyfriend cripples your popularity. Rise and I fucked, but we were joking around the whole time. Even she called it a spur-of-the-moment thing right after. I didn't know she had feelings for me or anything.

"Hmm..." Kanami looked away for a few moments. "So you don't have feelings for her either?"

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head once more. "I...well, I can't say. She has her charm but I haven't really spent too much time around her, so I'd have to think about it."

"Oh! I - I mean...oh." Kanami's mouth had formed another 'o' but she composed herself. " _Well_ , if you like her but don't _like_ like her, I don't think there's anything wrong with you sleeping around after not knowing how she felt about you..." she turned from him and tapped her fingers together once more. "So...I have to ask: what do you think about...me?"

Oh boy.

"You mean sexually, as a person...uh, romantically, or..?"

"Um...all three. Compared to Rise."

Ah. So that's where this was going.

"Well, you're definitely sexy and great in bed, you're really fun and quirky which I love so...yeah, I could see myself falling for you." He leaned back and smiled. She turned to him and smiled back. "I'd say you're just as great as Rise honestly, just in different ways...though something tells me that's not enough for you."

"Of course not!" She slapped her hand against her sternum. Once more her breasts shuddered gently and Ryu felt the atmosphere had lightened enough for him to sneak a peek at them once more until she continued speaking again. "Well, it's on!" She beamed once more, though somehow this smile was bigger than all the others. "I expect you to tell Rise you slept with her best friend, obviously. But! Starting from today, I'm going to be competing with her to be the greatest idol of all time _and_ to bag you as a boyfriend. Keep your eyes on me, I'll win you over for sure!"

Ryu chuckled and got out of the bed, glancing at the time on the wall. He froze for a moment as he took the positions of the two hands in: it had almost been an hour already! He smiled to himself and held his hand out to Kanami and she took it, treading over the mattress on her knees as he stepped backwards before standing before him. He tilted his head down to look her in the eye once again.

"Well," he began. "I look forward to seeing both of you lovely ladies try."

"Let me guess, because 'You win either way'. That's what you were going to say, weren't you?"

"Am I wrong though? Especially if it means more of this," he leaned forward and gave her ass a quick pat. She laughed.

"Hey, today was just a taste. You want more of this, I expect you to work for it, Ryu-san!"

"Ha! I will. Don't you worry about that. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona commission! Writing two back to back smut scenes proved a challenge, but I'm happy with how it turned out. If you want to request a story for Persona, Fire Emblem or any other franchise, please check out the tumblr link on both my profile page and right [here](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/636846825190686720/nsfw-fanfiction-commissions). You can also check out how to make commissions easier on yourself by checking out [this link](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/639333482202628096/nsfw-commission-discountbribe-announcement) too. But be careful, that second link is only going to be valid for this month (January 2021) ;)


End file.
